


The Heist

by Glare



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-12
Updated: 2015-05-12
Packaged: 2018-03-30 04:59:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3923821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glare/pseuds/Glare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lenny had always loved puzzles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Heist

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文 available: [[授权翻译]窃取/The Heist](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4436984) by [kiy900](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiy900/pseuds/kiy900)



> Inspired by that extended promo for Rogue Air  
> Unbeta'd. Comments and Kudos appreciated.  
> Hope you enjoy!

Lenny had always loved puzzles. Loved games that made him think. Loved to prove he was smarter than anyone else in the room. That his less than usual upbringing wouldn’t hold him down. It was what made him such an effective criminal. Because in the end, be they diamonds or dirt, the spoils didn’t matter. In the end, it was winning that Leonard Snart cherished most.

Lisa watches as her brother knocks another ball into the pocket, playing a rousing game of pool against himself. She never offered to play with him, both because she’d learned long ago that he always won and because he only played when he was thinking. When there was an elaborate new plan rolling around behind his eyes. Something more elaborate than anyone else could ever dream of. Lenny sinks the 3, red like the Flash’s suit, and she knows his thoughts have turned to his latest obsession.

When he’d finally made it back to them, after the Flash snatched him clean off their bike and ruined their heist of the casino’s cash, Lenny had told them about his chat with the hero. Revealed his identity. Laid down the new rules he and the Flash had agreed upon. Planning and executing heists without killing was a fun new challenge to the game Lenny had been playing for years. He’s not subtle at all in his obsession with the city’s speedster, each new plot grander than the last. All but flashing a sign to draw the hero’s attention. Each heist is a statement. _Look, Flash. Look what I can do_. Lisa can’t blame him. He finally had someone to play his games against.

Movement in the doorway of the building catches her eye. Barry Allen looks out of place in his sweater and jeans amongst the unsavory patrons of the seedy dive bar. It’s only a moment before Lenny notices him too. Her brother ceases his game, straightening to his full height, eyes darting around the room as though daring anyone else to step forward and draw Allen’s attention. Because Allen’s attention is the most valuable prize, placed before treasure and winning alike. Leonard Snart would lose time and time again if only to keep those eyes focused on him.

Of course, there was never any reason to worry. Barry slips through the room in their direction, gaze never wavering from Lenny. Lisa leans over and whispers words of luck into her brother’s ear, the way they always did before a heist, and slips away from the table as Allen arrives. She leaves her brother to his favorite game, his most elaborate scheme.

Stealing Barry Allen’s heart.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
